Las Vegas love affair
by StellarSanchez
Summary: none told him he was going to find her.... rating might change


Chapter one "Running Away"

Xiao Lang was sitting in his pool, it was always the same, he'd got up, train for two or three hours, then, he'd come to the pool and swim for a while, then bath, had breakfast and got to stupid meetings all day long, then come home, dinner go to bed and then, the next day, he'd do the same.

This was his bored life, for 25 years, yeah, his 25, that'd mean that he had that schedule since he was a baby, but today was going to be different, he had plan it for five years now, all he have to do was tell Eriol, his cousin to help him escape and finally, tomorrow, he was going to be a freemen at least for few days. That's why he told Eriol to come and meet him; he was going to ask for help.

"Hey, men, how are you?" Eriol said finally arriving

"Finally"! Xiao Lang said. "I thought you weren't coming"! He said again.

"Sorry men, I was kind of busy! Eriol said, sitting in the chair opposite at the one Xiao Lang was sitting.

"Really" Xiao Lang said "Tomoyo is always making you busy"! He said watching his cousin become all red

"hmmrr, Well, what was that you wanted to tell me" Eriol said trying to change the subject.

"I……" he said making a pause and looking around making sure no one was near. Then he continues "I want you to help me escape"! He said looking really serious

"What?"! . Eriol said in shocked, Are you crazy or did you smoke something today! He said again, staring back at his cousin

"No, men, I'm really serious, I'm tired of this stupid routine that is my life, I want to do something different for once… just once! Xiao Lang said, but instead of being just serious he was upset

"But… you're… going to be the leader of this clan, you're about to………

"I know I know all that"! Xiao Lang said interrupting Eriol "That's why I want to get the hell out of here, I'm tired of living this planned life, I want to wake up one day not knowing what is going to happen, I don't want this future… not like this!" Xiao Lang said getting upset again

"Ok, men, I'll help you" Eriol said not wanting to see his cousin upset again "When do you want to do this?" He asked

"Today" he answered

"Today", but Xiao Lang, that's too fast" He said

"not fast enough, listen I have everything ready, I book a fly to where I'm going, I have my clothes pack and where I'll be staying too, I have everything ready" Xiao Lang explain

"You just need how to escape" Eriol said, "Ok, get ready, me and Tomoyo will help you get away!

"Thank you, thank you so much" Xiao Lang said standing up "Come on, let's go, wait for me outside, while I change" he finished saying

"Ok, I'm gonna call Tomoyo and tell her to be ready" Eriol answered

Xiao Lang went towards his room to change, today was the beginning of his new life, this wasn't going to be forever, but at least he was going to be away from all this planned life he has. He change into his usual clothes, and took a back pack with some clothes to change.. and the left his room.

When he reached down, found Eriol waiting for him

"Where are your bags"? Eriol asked

"In my car" he answered "I'll be leaving in my car then I'll wait for you at Li Corp." he explain to Eriol

And so they did, Xiao Lang drove his car towards his family company, like he did everyday, when he arrive Eriol was already there with Tomoyo. Xiao Lang took his bags out of his car and placed them on Eriol's car

"Let's go, we don't have much time" Xiao Lang said getting in to the back sit of Eriol's car.

"Ok" Eriol said starting the engine "I don't want to ruin things for you Xiao Lang, but how are you planning on getting out of the country without anyone finding out" Eriol said again.

"Easy, look" Xiao Lang said giving Tomoyo his passport

"Ken Kaiba?" Tomoyo said "Syaoran, isn't Ken your father's name?" She asked

"Yeah" Xiao Lang explain "But with a different last name, I also created a fake life for me, nothing to do with us "

"Nice, and where are you going? Eriol asked while pulling in a red line

"Vegas" Xiao Lang answered

"Vegas"? Tomoyo said shock "You're going all the way To America" she said still in shock

"Yeah" Xiao Lang answered

"Xiao Lang don't you think it's too dangerous"? Eriol asked parking the parking the car at the airport

"Guys, it's the last place the Clan will look for me" Xiao Lang answered

"Right" Tomoyo said getting off the car

Soon Eriol and Xiao Lang followed her out, they went into the airport and Xiao Lang went to the counter, lucky for him there wasn't any line. Soon he ended his check and went towards the door

"Well, guys, this is it" Xiao Lang said turning to them "I'm going to live a normal life 'till I decide to come back" He finished saying

"Take care OK" Tomoyo said to him almost in tears

"Are you going to cry"? Xiao Lang asked her

"No, well, yeah" She said laughing a little

"Honey, he's not leaving forever, he'll come back" Eriol said to Tomoyo

"Jeje, yeah, I'll come back, well, I'm not good with farewells so, bye guys" he said hugging both of them "and remember don't tell anyone where I am, not even Mei Ling should know about this, when I call in two days then you can say something but not my location ok?" he finished saying

"Ok, bye" Eriol said

"Bye" Xiao Lang said turning around and walking towards the area the people wait to begging boarding the plane.

An hour later

He was sitting in the plane looking through the window. He was smiling, he's already liking his life as a normal person.

"Well, Ken Kaiba, enjoy" he said leaning on his seat watching how the plane began to take off land.

* * *

This fic was now modified, I couldn't continue writing on it 'cus I was very busy and lost all inspiration on this one, I hope I can find some of the both to continue.

And if you have any suggestion or anything to correct on my grammar plz feel free to do so, it'd be very much welcome


End file.
